You're the Reason Why
by lizook
Summary: "She wanted to kill him for taking so long, yet..." Had trouble rating this one - it's more strong T than hard M, but unfortunately I can't choose that in the drop down menu...


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future.

**A/N**: Big thanks to** Alanna1231** and **K. Elisabeth** for the read throughs

**Disclaimer**: No, Bones doesn't belong to me. Title stolen from Little Big Town's _The Reason Why_.

* * *

"Ow." She cursed under her breath as her wrist hit the faucet. This was absolutely ridiculous. Crazy. Straightening, she ran her hand through her damp hair before leaning down to rummage under the sink. It took several moments — moments they didn't have — but finally she found her extra bottle of shampoo. Absentmindedly, she set it on the counter next to the sink, watching as her partner moved behind the shower curtain, humming lightly as the water washed over him.

Her heart started to hammer in her chest, her breathing becoming more shallow as he moved. How could she be so annoyed and so in love with him all at once? It wasn't logical. Then again, she'd learned long ago that not much was when it came to him... _them_...

And, as surprising as it was, she enjoyed — _embraced_ — it.

Shaking her head, she bent over the sink once again, flicking the water on before pouring some shampoo into her hands and working it into a lather. The tingling of the mint hit her scalp and she sighed, trying to relax.

The humming stopped and she laughed to herself as he lifted a bottle of her shower gel and began using it as a microphone, his deep voice filling the room. God, she wanted to kill him for taking so long (_A twenty minute shower when they hadn't done anything this morning but sit on the porch drinking coffee and laughing? Absurd._) yet...

Yet if they didn't have to be at Delia Hodgins' fourth birthday party in... shit, fifteen minutes... she'd be pressed deliciously close to him right now, his skin warming her in a way water never could.

Inhaling sharply, she closed her eyes tight, attempting to ignore her growing arousal as she poured a cup of water over her hair. They really needed to get moving if they wanted to arrive at the party within a reasonable time frame. Filling the cup once more, she dumped it over her head, her other hand reaching for—

"Damn it!" He yelped, his elbow banging against the glass door. "Bones!"

The shout reverberated off the tiles and she groaned, hitting her head against the faucet as she turned to look at him.

"Bones, what happened to all the hot wa—" The door slid open, his head and broad shoulders leaning through the small opening. "Oh..."

"Oh?" She rubbed the back of her head and lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, oh, I didn't realize you were in here."

"I'm not going to a party with dirty hair."

"No one would know, Bones."

"I would." Turning off the water, she leaned back against the vanity. "I didn't have time to last night—"

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"No, you left me quite satisfied, Booth. However, we were at a scene all morning and I felt..."

"Gross."

"I was going to say uncomfortable, but I suppose 'gross' is accurate as well."

"Mmm, well, you don't look it." His eyes swept over her, his mouth turning up. "Far from it."

"Thanks." Leaning forward she brushed her lips over his, sighing as his hand immediately cupped the back of her head, his shoulder banging against the partially opened shower door. "My original point was—"

"Oh, _you _had a point?"

"Yes, it was... oh, that you were taking too long in the shower, thus forcing me to utilize the sink so that we arrive at Angela and Hodg—"

"They're not going to care if we're a little late."

"No, but we're bringing the cake and I..." She ducked her head, nails trailing lightly across his chest. "I don't want Delia to think we didn't care enough to arr—"

"Oh, Bones." Pushing the door the rest of the way open, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as he could with side of the stall still between them. "She's four, she's not going to care as long as we show up eventually with a gift and, in this case, the cake. That you... you're... you're just amazing, you know that?"

"That... why does that make me amazing?" Closing her eyes, she rested her head against his chest. "Apparently I don't know enough about children to ascertain—"

"Because you care, baby. You care _so _damn much that, logical or not, you feel before that beautiful brain of yours can think sometimes. I..." He sighed, the now cold water pounding against his skin forgotten as his grip tightened and he lifted her (cotton pajamas and all) into the stall with him. "I love that. I love _you._"

His mouth claimed hers and she shuddered, her fingers settling on his waist as he backed her against the wall. "Love you... oh... too..." Lips brushing down his jaw, she pulled him closer, nails digging into his skin as he struggled to strip her clothes off.

"Mmm, you think you can handle being an hour late?" He raised an eyebrow, grinning as her pants finally peeled away from her damp skin. "I think I've been in here too long and could use some warming up. And you..." His tongue swirled over her throat, her head tipping back as his fingers tunneled in her hair. "You'd feel better about having an actual shower..."

"I..." Exhaling slowly, she hooked her leg over his hip, moaning as his arousal rocked against the inside of her thigh. "Yes, we don't want to show up _dirty_, after all."


End file.
